La luna y el escorpión
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Historia narrada por Scorpius Malfoy, sobre lo que siente por Lily Potter y cómo lo descrube. Escrita para R.S Black, y respuesta al Reto:POST DH Nueva Generación


_Hoola! heme aquí con una nueva historia escrita especialmente para **R.S Black** espero que te guste chica!  
En cuanto al títilo no se me ocurrió otra cosa, al final de cuentas ella también se llama Luna y él en su traducción es un escorpión, no tan malo como Draco, eso queda muy claro así que espero que les guste, me causó un gran lío escribirlo sobre todo porque son personajes que no estan desarrollados pero aún así espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora sí no las demoro más y a leer! _

**Disclaimer: **_Aclaro, los personajes son de J.K Rowiling, la trama es mi aportación._

* * *

**La luna y el escorpión **

Aquel era un día lluvioso en Hogwarts cuando la volví a ver, ella estaba recargada en uno de los árboles que hay alrededor del castillo cubriéndose de la lluvia. Por su semblante yo diría que estaba asustada, lo sé porque hace un año, cuando la vi por primera vez, entrando al Gran Comedor acompañada de sus compañeros de primer grado, a la espera de ser asignada a una casa tenía ese mismo semblante, temeroso; pero ¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué demonios le temía? Era una simple lluvia, ni siquiera una tormenta.

Yo estaba recargado observando el panorama en el puente que conecta el castillo con sus terrenos, siempre me ha gustado hacerlo aunque sea igual de aburrido que estar en mi sala común o en cualquier otra parte de ese castillo. Todo en él es aburrido; los profesores, las clases e incluso mis compañeros. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella no me es igual de indiferente y aburrida que el resto, sino todo lo contrario, desde que la vi por primera vez me llamaron mucho la atención sus ojos color marrón, pero no cualquier marrón, sino uno especialmente brillante, su cabello pelirrojo y lo que encuentro divertido es su cara, llena de pecas.

Después de pensarlo un rato, me dije a mí mismo que sería una buena idea ir a entablar una conversación con ella, a decir verdad no me importa demasiado que sea la pequeña hermana del dúo Súper-Potter, además me viene valiendo un soberano cacahuate que le tengan prohibido hablarme por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy; el simple hecho de ser mejor que ellos. Así que me inicié mi camino y al llegar ella me observó de una manera extraña y simplemente se limito a desviar la mirada y darme la espalda.

- ¿Asustada, Potter? – Traté de que mi voz no sonara tan burlona como suele ser siempre que me dirijo a ella, pero ¡maldita sea! Siempre termino haciéndolo.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz, Malfoy? – Me pregunta ella un tanto fastidiada, así que tuve que limitarme a contestarle, era más que obvia mi respuesta, así que simplemente sonreí de lado. Nadie se ha podido resistir a mi sonrisa, no para nada la heredé de mi padre, pero pareciera que a ella no le agrada demasiado esta irresistible sonrisa porque enseguida se separó del árbol y puso los ojos en blanco, estaba dispuesta a entrar al castillo sin importar lo que eso implicaría: mojarse.

- Potter, espera… - traté de detenerla pero hubiera resultado lo mismo si no lo hubiera hecho pues se detuvo en seco justo en el momento en el que escuchábamos caer un rayo muy cerca de nosotros – vale ya lo siento no quise hablarte de esa forma ¿Qué sucede? -

Ella guardó silencio durante un largo rato dándome la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, yo simplemente la observaba con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que estaba asustada pero no quería decir nada hasta que ella me dijera qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad, finalmente había logrado contener mis ganas de molestarla, pero debo aceptarlo me agrada cómo arruga su pecosa nariz cuando se enoja.

- ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? Siempre buscas con qué molestarme – Me dirigió una mirada llena de duda y también con mucha desconfianza. ¡Demonios! Esa fue una buena pregunta, no supe qué contestar en el instante así que esperé hasta que ella agregara otro comentario – Lo ves, no tienes respuesta, cualquier cosa que yo comente la usarás para seguir torturándome. Mi tío Ron tenía razón en decir que eres igual que tu padre -

¡¿Mi padre?! ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Sin duda me sorprendí bastante ante tal comentario, así que la observé con el ceño fruncido demostrando así mi confusión y sorpresa. – Igual ¿En qué aspecto? – Decidí por fin preguntarle después de un largo periodo de silencio, si me esta comparando con él seguro que tiene muy buenos argumentos.

Ella simplemente me observó y abrió un par de veces sus labios de donde no salió sonido alguno. _¡Lo sabía! No tiene argumento, _pensé en ese instante y enarqué las cejas al no recibir respuesta de su parte así que por fin me aventuré a decirle algo - ¿Qué pasa, Potter, no tienes respuesta? – Sin duda su último comentario me había hecho enfadar cómo se atreve a meterse con un Malfoy especialmente con mi padre. Traté de acorralarla con mis continuas preguntas y comentarios hasta que por fin logré desesperarla. Derrotada al fin se digno a dirigirme la mirada, yo la observaba serio, que se notara mi desacuerdo ante tal comparación.

- Olvida lo que dije ¿Sí? Y por segunda vez déjame en paz - Me dijo ahora cruzada de brazos.

- Creí que ya te ibas, por eso me quedé aquí – Me recargué en el árbol imitando su gesto con los brazos, y esperé pacientemente su respuesta.

- Quiero regresar al castillo, pero el problema esta en que no me quiero mojar. Ya te respondí ¿Contento? – Sin duda me quería asesinar con la mirada, pero a eso no le presté demasiada atención.

Me limité a contestarle en ese mismo instante, simplemente sonreí y me separé del árbol para dirigirme a ella, la tomé del brazo y saqué mi varita de la túnica que llevaba puesta. _"Impervius" _murmuré en el acto, de esa forma podríamos cubrirnos de la lluvia. – Contento – le dije suavemente y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha hacia el castillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron los días desde aquella pequeña conversación que tuve con Lily Luna Potter, sin duda nuestra relación había mejorado, aunque claro que no iba a dejar de bromear con ella, sobre todo cuando acudía a mí para que le explicara el procedimiento de algunas pociones, diciéndome que no confiaba plenamente en sus hermanos desde el día en que ese insoportable de James Potter le jugó una pesada broma con la poción infladora, haciéndola explotar y provocando que la pecosa nariz de Potter se inflamara como un globo a punto de explotar.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando llegó muy apresurada al Gran Comedor, _esa niña sí que es pésima en pociones, _pensé cuando la vi aproximarse con su pequeño libro...

- ¡Vamos, Malfoy tienes que ayudarme! – Me repitió suplicante ante mi negativa por ayudarle, no toda la vida lo iba a hacer. Así que solo la observé rápidamente para después prestar más atención al pan tostado con mermelada que tenía frente a mí. Tenía hambre. Tomé una de las rebanadas que anteriormente había preparado dispuesto a darle una mordida cuando escuché de nuevo su voz, esta vez aún más aguda de lo normal, la típica voz que utilizan todas las chicas para convencer a alguien.

- ¿Y yo que gano? – Pregunté con aburrimiento regresando mi rebana de pan al plato. Ella guardó silencio pensando en las posibles respuestas, hasta que por fin atinó a decir.

- Que te parece… ¿Dejarte desayunar? – Preguntó aparentando inseguridad pero una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido más "hábil" que yo? Bueno, bueno ese solo fue un pequeño triunfo entre tantas derrotas. La observé con fastidio y moví la cabeza positivamente para después agregar arrastrando mis palabras y entre dientes – Esta bien – Se tenía que notar mi fastidio – te veo a las tres de la tarde en la biblioteca -

Ella me agradeció con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, mientras yo ¡Por fin! pude darle una tan esperada mordida a mi pan tostado, jamás me imaginé que esa chica fuera tan molesta y tan inútil para hacer pociones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A las tres de la tarde, salí de las mazmorras para dirigirme a la biblioteca, al llegar mi sorpresa fue que Potter ya estaba esperándome, con el mismo estúpido libro de pociones que llevaba en la mañana.

- Hola Scor… perdón… Malfoy - Saludó y noté que al pretender llamarme por mi nombre una leve tonalidad roja coloreaba sus mejillas. Le respondí el saludo con indiferencia para después preguntarle exactamente en qué quería que le ayudara. – Bueno, lo que pasa es que… tenemos que hacer una solución para encoger, ayer traté de hacerla pero tenía un aspecto muy raro y en mi libro no esta la lista de ingredientes. Los busqué pero al parecer algo le hace falta – Ella me entregó un pergamino en donde venía una lista pulcramente escrita con todos los ingredientes.

_Raíces de margarita cortadas_

_Higo seco pelado_

_Unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela_

_Un bazo de rata._

Repasé mentalmente una y otra vez los ingredientes, algo andaba mal sin duda, pero no podía recordar exactamente bien qué era. Le pedí prestado su libro, y comencé a leer detenidamente. Comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor por fin tenía un sábado libre y Potter me lo robaba con su patética poción.

Hicimos un repaso rápido del procedimiento, conforme iba leyendo ella iba afirmando a cada paso, pero guardó silencio justo en el momento en el que le pregunté si le había agregado un _ciempiés cortado_ antes de agregar las gotas – No, creo que eso fue lo que hizo falta – dijo casi en un murmullo.

- No creas. Es lo que te hizo falta. ¿Tienes ese ingrediente? – Pregunté golpeadamente, sin duda ella comenzaba a enfadarse también por mis cortantes y golpeadas respuestas. Lo supe enseguida porque comenzaba a responderme con monosílabos. "Sí" fue lo único que respondió – Bueno entonces tendrás que hacerlo sola en tu sala común, pero tendrás que pedirle permiso primero a tus primos para que puedas hacerla, yo ya no puedo ayudarte más. Sería muy raro que dos estudiantes estén haciendo una poción a mitad del jardín –

- Vale, gracias - Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca. Quería portarme un poco más amable, a pesar de todo no me robó mucho tiempo del que tenía previsto así que iba a responderle con un simple _"No hay de qué"_ cuando pasó a mi lado ignorándome por completo. _¡Ah no! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme a mí con la palabra en la boca?_ Pensé en el momento en el que la vi salir del lugar, así que me propuse seguirla con paso acelerado, no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues sus pasos son cortos y no muy rápidos así que pronto la alcancé tomándola del brazo y obligándola a volverse.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Mi problema. Mi problema es que siempre me tratas como si fuera una retrasada mental. Si me vas a ofrecer tu ayuda, hazlo de buena manera, además si pido tu ayuda es porque confío en ti y te considero mi amigo. ¿Qué eso no es suficiente para ti? – Después de una pequeña pausa y estando a punto de responderle – No, no me respondas, es obvio que no es suficiente… - Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa y en un impulso de tal vez estupidez me acerqué a ella y la besé. Al principio puso resistencia pero después me correspondió lentamente.

Sentir sus labios me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido, sé que suena cursi pero ese momento me respondió a mis continuas preguntas que me venían a la mente siempre que estaba con ella. Le quiero y no precisamente como a una amiga.

Cuando nos separamos, ella fijó sus brillantes ojos marrones en los míos, no dijo nada, y no quise arruinar el momento con palabras cursis así que sólo me limite a observarla también, hasta que ella sonrío y me abrazó, desde luego lo correspondí.

A partir de ese día, no nos importó lo que pensaron sus hermanos y primos cuando se enteraron que comenzamos a salir juntos. Ese día no quiero ni recordarlo, armaron un gran alboroto, aunque, a decir verdad, nunca nos importó lo que pensaban cuando sólo éramos amigos; lo que sí no me gustaría, es imaginarme qué harán nuestros padres cuando se enteren. Mientras tanto, sólo nos queda seguir siendo Lily y Scorpius, a secas, sin darle tanta importancia a los apellidos.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_**R.S Black** espero que te haya gustado chica, y disculpa la demora, andaba algo presionada y la inspiración para el fic no llegaba pero aún así espero que haya sido de tu agrado _

_También cabe mencionar que este one shot es en respuesta al Reto Post DH: Nueva Generación de Vrydeus del Foro Weird Sisters: Fans de Harry Potter. _

_Pasando al fic, bueno me fue un poco difícil imaginarme a Scorpius, sinceramente no me lo imagino tan engreído y elitista como su padre, pero tampoco me lo imagino como a un niño bueno que se hace fácilmente amigo de cualquier persona así que es una versión "light" de Draco Malfoy (según mi imaginación), tomando en cuenta que suelo ser (solo a veces) un tanto extremista, si que fue todo un reto. A Lily en cambio por lo poco que se menciona en el libro, me la imagino como a una chica tierna, pero con el carácter de sus dos padres; tranquila como Harry pero también astuta como su madre. Y he aquí el resultado de ambos personajes._

_No tengo más qué agregar sólo que espero me digan qué les ha parecido en un review o bien por medio de un PM (Mensaje Personal) creanme será muy, muy, muy importante que me hagan saber su opinión._

_Gracias por leer _

_Con cariño  
_**Eren Lovett**


End file.
